True art in crimson
by Uchida Risa
Summary: HiDei drabble oneshot. Suggesting rape. mm, minor violence.


_**Disclaimer stuff: I don't own Naruto and its characters. If I did, the series would have had to raise the age-limits and Deidara would have been such a whore.**_

**

* * *

**

**True art in crimson.**

_HidanDei drabble. Oh, the drama. _

_It's not written very well, but who cares, I just had to get the thing out of my head. Or it would have bugged me the rest of the day, preventing me from writing on "Feel the music" and "The street artist". I rated it "T". Hope it's correct o.O;_

* * *

**One Shot;**

His pulse had already doubled since he entered the vaguely lit room a few seconds before; this wasn't a room he was permitted to be in. In here, anyone but the owner was considered lawless, so he'd have to be pretty careful not to piss him off. Who could know what'd happen if not? He knew that the owner was supposed to be out, probably torturing something innocent in the name of that damned god, but he couldn't but keep looking back over his shoulder. This was quite exciting, exploring this area where he never had been before. The walls were covered in something that looked like dried blood, but it was paint of course. It couldn't be real blood, even though he knew the one that lived here was pretty mental. He called himself an artist, but the intruder could not understand why. Art? Like this? No, impossible. The blonde trespasser shoved the thought away, his pulse still beating twice or maybe even thrice its normal pace. He couldn't be caught.

The blonde had a reason to believe that the owner of the room had taken something important from him, but he hadn't acquired the evidence to prove it yet, that was the very reason he was here. He looked around, getting closer to a huge ebony desk with blood-stained papers scattered on its surface. A huge three-bladed double edged scythe hung above it, giving the room an even more sadistic appearance than it would otherwise. The air was damp, and a chilly breeze carried the sweet smell of lavender. Lavender vanquishes the smell of blood, this was the only fact about the smell he knew, and the artist liked lavender, but couldn't understand how such a wonderful smell could be in here. I didn't fit in at all, like white on black, fire in snow.

"Deidara!" A male voice hissed from behind the artist, "Came to see my art at last, did you?" "I-I, Not at all, you're wrong! I didn't, I-I just, I just." The blonde muttered under his breath, he had hoped he could be out of there before the real owner came back. Genuine fear flowed through Deidara like a wave in a stormy ocean; he truly didn't like the feeling. It got worse when he felt strong arms grab his wrists from behind, they were locked, he could not move at all. Deidara turned pale and started shivering violently as the male whose voice sounded like hell and heaven all at once, forced him to look at him. "Tell me, Deidara, do you know what real art means, from my point of view? " The grip on Deidara's wrists tightened, it was almost painful now, and just a weak movement would now be all that was needed to make him scream. "Stop it, please! S-stop it!" Deidara called out to the offender. No longer could the artist attack back, as his hands were tied and unmoveable. He had almost started to accept this situation when a stinging pain chased through his body like a wild animal. Moving his head to the side, he could get a semi-clear view of his hands, they were bleeding. Fresh cuts were visible as crimson against near-white skin, and it hurt, it hurt so badly. A snarl from his left made him jump; it was the offender, of course.

"This is real art, you know?" The male snarled, his white hair fell into his face, giving him a pretty messed-up look. Now Deidara saw that the bleeding cuts formed some kind of sickening pattern, probably with a meaning behind it. "You've been sneaking into my room, I see." The offender continued, breathing heavily into the blonde's pony-tailed mane. "Y-You took something from m-me." Deidara stated, though his voice failed as a chill crawled up his spine. He couldn't see the white-haired man's reaction, but a few seconds later he heard him whisper, straight into his ear, "I did? Well, that can hardly be a reason for you to sneak in here, no?" The blonde felt a hand keep his mouth shut, and listened to the words that frightened him more than he'd ever thought anything would. "Well, then. Since you seem to show no regret, I'll have to punish you." The voice speaking had a hint of insanity in it, but Deidara had no chance of protesting as he were shoved down onto a bed against his will; his mouth caught in a forceful kiss.

* * *

The end, whoot! 

Lisa: Eeek, Deidara gets raped!

Saixl: By whom?

Lisa: Huh? How many characters in Naruto actually have three-bladed scythes in their belongings?

Saixl: Hidan? Damn, that's actually…

Lisa: Shut up, you mental thing.

Saixl: Right, You know that I exist only in your imagination, right? Who's mental now?


End file.
